1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a wide-angle optical system having an objective and a mirror system, comprising a curved mirror, for projecting a wide-angle image through the objective onto a detector.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Panoramic cameras or omnidirectional cameras or 360° cameras are known both from the field of robotics for directing mobile robots and from the field of web cameras for Internet conferences. The cameras operate in the visible spectral region and are suitable for distances from a few metres to several metres. Such a panoramic camera is known, for example, from patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,377B1. The beam path of the camera is directed via a convexly curved mirror through which it is possible to attain a panoramic view.